narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitte Sarutobi
Hite Sarutobi (猿飛ヒッテ'',Sarutobi Hite) is an chunnin- level shinobi from Konohagakure, member of Team Yuyake. He was adopted by the Third Hokage when he was just a baby. Backround Hite's father, Shikai, was one of Orochimaru's experiences like Yamato , Karin , Suigetsu and Juugo . Due to these experiences, Shikai could use the Steel Release and worked for Orochimaru and Danzo inside ANBU's disbanded branch, the Root . When the Third Hokage discoverd that there were people with kekkei genkai inside the Root , he insisted that Konoha need the Steel Release. Danzo agreed to hand over Shikai to Hiruzen's command but chose to not remove his cursed seal. Shikai started to work under Hiruzen's orders to help the village. Hiruzen was always very kind with him and Shikai was thankful everyday for him. After some years, Shikai formed a happy family where Hite was born. He was the first person to inherit a kekkei genkai from some Orochimaru's experiences. Hite was about one year old when the Nine-Tails attacked Konoha, his mother and Shikai died in this attack leaving Hite under Hiruzen's care. He grew up like a normal child like Hiruzen's grandson and Konohamaru's brother but with 10 years old he aweken the steel release but never showed to anyone. Some years later, he didn't feel he as part of Sarutobi clan. He thought the steel release was the reason of that and started to keep away from the clan. The only person he couldn't do this was Konohamaru because they were always very close from each other. When he graduated on Ninja Academy he was placed in Team 6(or Team Yuyake) together with Tsume Kinomura , Akari Mitsuke and Yuyake Shinsei was their sensei. Personality As a child, Hitte was always very king and cheerful with everyone specially with his brother without bood ties,Konohamaru . With 10 years old he awaken his kekkei genkai Steel Release and acquired a sense of superiority due to his pride about his abilities but he never stopped to be nice with Konohamaru. Hitte often is a quite person and rarely talk, usually seems uniterested and he is a great lider. With his teammates is basically the same thing, he only talk about the missions and when has lead the team by himself. When the Chunnin Exams were interrupted by Orochimaru's attack to Konoha and after the death of the Third Hokage, Hitte started to reflect about himself and about his attitude with everyone and tried to fix it some way. He started to had a better relationship with his teammates and with the other teams and focused to become a better leader. Appearance Hite has ligth skin, yellow eyes and a short light brown hair. At Part I, he wears a white T-shirt, green jacket with short sleeves and dark green-blue pants and the traditional ninja sandals. His left leg is bandaged, and also wears his forehead protector in the traditional manner. At Part II, he wears a green sleeveless shirt with a high collar that was open at the front of his neck and it had yellow-colored trims in the collar and in the sleeves. Over his shirt, his torso is involved by black bandages. He wears dark long green-blue pants, long black gloves and black boots. He carries his Katana in his back Abilities Taijutsu Hitte was very good on taijutsu when a child. He used to train all the day and this mades him one of the best gennin on taijutsu like Rock Lee and Neji . Ninjutsu As he was adopted by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, Hitte learned some jutsus of his clan like the ability to use the Fire Release nature trasformation . In some moment he showed during the Four Shinobi World War that he knew a jutsu with the element of Lightning Release , that he used to save Sen's live combinig with his Steel Release . He also helped the other members of Sarutobi's clan in the battle agaisnt Madara , Obito and the Ten Tails . They used the Fire Release: Great Flame Technique to quickly dry the quicklime which was covering the beast. Kekkei Genkai Hitte inherited the Steel Release from his father. The Steel Release is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to make one's body virtually indestructible by turning it into a black steel. He awaken this ability with 10 years old and sinse that day he was completely focused on training it, consequently it messed with his personality as well. Although a quiet person, he acquired a sense of superiority due to his pride about his abilities. He knew that there was many other kids like him with kekkei genkai in Konoha but in particular, Tsume was always the girl who, for some reason, he didn't want to accept as someone to be compared. Status Part I Introduction Arc In his class, Hite was always quite and never showed his abilities in front of his classmates. He never did anything to call attention of the people and rarely spoke. He saw Akari protecting Tsume from some bullies but never understood the reason of that. Lately as a gennin, Hitte was placed under the Team 6 with Tsume Kinomura and Akari Mitsuke with their sensei Yuyake Shinsei. In the missions, Hitte is a great leader and knows how to act in difficult situations. Chunnin Exam Arc Like the rookies, Hitte and his team also took the Chunnin Exams . The first phase of the exam, proctored by Ibiki Morino , was written. The first nine questions were supposed to be obtained by cheating, where the gennin must to use any techniques to find out the correct answer without being caught. Hitte used his Steel Release to reflect the answers of the others candicates who were behind him. He noticed the mirror that Tenten used to help Lee and took advantage of it. He couldn't help Tsume or Akari but they where intelligent (only Akari in his opinion) so they would be okay. As the exam proceed, the second phase, proctored by Anko Mitarashi , was a survival exam in the Forty Fourth Training Ground , also know as the "Forest of Death". During this part, the team planned to observe the other teams and set traps for them. Hite leaded the team to get the Scroll of Heaven and the Scroll of Earth that teams are required to possess in order to the third stage. At some point, Hite found Orochimaru aside him. He said that was interessed about his kekkei genkai and that one day he saw a shinobi with the same ability, he tried invited him using one of the Cursed Seals , the same used in Sasuke Uchiha however, he didn't allowed Orochimaru do this. When Orochimaru realized that Akari was near to them, he leave that area. Even knowing Orochimaru was dangerous, he couldn't deny that he was curious about that shinobi that Orochimaru talked about. During the preliminaries of the third stage, Hite dind't showed his power because he had to face Kabuto but he gave up of the battle. Furious, Hite was approves without fight. Then, in the offcial battles, he and Tsume had to conquer each other. Part II Quotes *(To himself) - "No matter what happen, I can't lose!" *(To Tsume about herself) - " You're weak, Tsume. No matter how many times you try, you can't deafeat me. If you really really want to defeat me, then get stronger!" *(To himself) - "Akari is an strategist, even I don't know if I'm no match for her" *(At Third's Funeral) - "Old man...I'm so sorry for everyting...." *(To Akari) - "Hey, Akari, if one day I die...what would you do?" *(To Akari) - "I'll bring Sasuke back. Don't worry, I'm not gonna die" *(To himself about his team) - "Tsume, Akari, I'm sorry. I can't keep our promisse...." Trivia *His name cames from the word "hits" (ヒッ, ''hitsu), and takes the suffix (テ, te) in the end; *His favorite food is onigiri and sushi; *His hobbies includes eat and train. Reference Hite Sarutobi is an RPC/OC created by DarkangelS2 on deviantart. Category:DRAFT